


Laissez Les Bon Temps Roullez

by lilstrawbaby



Series: Shrinks In Love [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Discovery, Hannibal in Love, Hiding In A Foreign Land, Old Friends, Secrets, Shrinks In Love, Surprises, Why Is Bedelia So Afraid, hiding out, murder couple, without the murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/pseuds/lilstrawbaby
Summary: You have to know by now if I was going to kill you, I'd do it myself.





	

"Bedelia!" 

His roar echoes through the palatial manor, causing her to jump. She pulls her soft fleece robe over her shoulders and rises from the bed, murmuring her apologies to the other occupant. Chiyoh flashes a small smile, the one that always makes Bedelia wonder what is going on in her mind, in the thoughts she isn't privy to.

Loosely knotting the belt, she slips her feet into the plush lambskin slippers she found necessary for the harsh Lithuanian winter. She scurries down the hallway as quickly as she can and down the grand staircase, stopping on the landing to peer down at him. The rage on his face tightens her stomach, fear running along her spine like icy water.

"How did you find me?" Her voice wavers and is an octave higher than her usual pitch, betraying her nerves.

"I simply asked myself, where would Bedelia go thinking I would never look?" He smirks, licking a finger, and pretends to draw a point in the air. "So, song in my heart, tell me why you ran here after I left you?"

"I didn't. Chiyoh rescued me and brought me here."

"Rescued?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to elaborate?"

"Are you planning to stay or are you just here to devour me?"

He grins toothily and says, "Only in the best way."

"Given the fact you actually eat human flesh, that doesn't inspire my trust."

"Fair enough. But I'm not here to feast on your flesh."

"What do you need me for when you have your beloved Will? Or did he sell you out like I told you he would?"

"He tried to kill me, actually, but I'm pretty sure you already know that."

"No, I didn't. Because you see, when you snuck away from Will that night for one last conjugal visit with me, you led one of your adoring fans right to me."

The smug smile dies on his lips and he runs up the staircase to her, grasping her upper arms gently, watching her with great concern. "My God. What happened?"

"No, Hannibal. Just stop. I don't know that I believe you didn't send that man to my house."

"Delia, you have to know by now if I was going to kill you, I'd do it myself. I wasn't certain your use of the Miriam Lass Special would work, that's why I gave you the idea to sell me to the highest bidder. I'm thankful you did sell me out, actually, because Chiyoh might have shot me to keep me from killing Jack and Will. In the end, it all worked out for the best."

"For the best?" Bedelia rips open the lower part of her robe, revealing the prosthetic she is wearing on her left leg. "It didn't work out so well for me, Hannibal."

"My God," he whispers, sorrow etched on his handsome features, "What happened?"

"Your super fan forced his way into my house, knocked me unconscious and held me captive. Because of the manhunt for Francis Dolarhyde and, of course, you, no one noticed initially I hadn't been seen for weeks."

"If you know about that, then you know what happened to Will."

"No, I don't. You see Greg, or The Chameleon, as he called himself, kept me doped up. I recall seeing a headline about Dolarhyde in one of my few lucid moments. The next thing I remember is the day I stabbed him in the heart with a seafood fork."

"Obviously, he wasn't good at the kidnapping or killing part."

"He was good enough to sedate me and whack my leg off," she snaps. "Lucky for me, Chiyoh was looking for you, so she came to my house in hopes I was hiding you. She took care of me, had me fitted for the prosthetic and then we came here, safe from your drama while she helped me learn to walk with this thing."

"Will is dead."

"You killed him?"

"No, he tried to kill me the night we killed Dolarhyde. He hugged me and then threw us off of a cliff. Lucky for me, Will landed first."

"Jesus, Hannibal, you're lucky to be alive!"

"I know. It probably helped I was weak and shocky from blood loss, so I remained relaxed.  
And I had Will as a cushion on the rocks below."

Bedelia chuckles and shakes her head. "You're like Michael Meyers, utterly indestructible."

"Just lucky. Well, I've been traveling for days and since this is technically my home, I'm going to lay down."

"Hannibal, only two rooms are prepared right now."

"I'll lie down in your room. Unless you mind, that is."

"I-I-You can't. I'm not ready for that, not yet. Chiyoh and I can make up another room for you tomorrow and you can sleep on the sofa tonight. It's comfortable, I've napped there often."

Hannibal is more than a little put out with this arrangement, but he agrees nonetheless. He does understand, to a degree. She is traumatized, and he bears some responsibility for that, not to mention the fact he has been out of her life for a number of months, hiding and searching for her. He understands her fear of him, and he vows then and there to make up for all of the mistakes he has made. And he plans to start by finding out everything he can about what happened to her. He is certain it has been chronicled ad nauseam, given her role in the Hannibal Lecter saga.

It is Chiyoh who appears with blankets for him. She greets him warmly and sits on the sofa beside him. It is clear she wishes to speak to him and he is wildly curious about what she has to say.

"How have you been, Hannibal?"

"Well, thank you. And you?"

"Busy caring for Mrs. Lecter. It was a good thing you bought the property. She needed a safe place to disappear to."

"You've told her everything?"

"She has a right to know. You should have told her already. She was not built to be caged, you know."

"I do know."

"Not even by you."

"It's the only way I could keep her," he whispers.

"If you truly believe that, you are a fool." She rises gracefully and starts up the staircase. Pausing on the landing, she says, "She stopped singing when you caged her. Didn't you ever wonder why?"

"Of course. But I already know the answer and the truth is one I cannot dare hope for."

"She will not fly away, especially now."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know."

~*~*

Hannibal is beyond suspicious at this point. For three weeks, Bedelia has been jumpy, she doesn't want him in close proximity, she disappears throughout the day, but always returns looking flushed and even more nervous. He grows weary of her in those times, but leaves her in peace, retiring to the library or exploring the remains of the Lecter family manse, planning its restoration in his mind.

He has attempted, on numerous occasions, to speak with Chiyoh and glean answers, but her loyalties have transferred almost completely to Bedelia. This irks him and he tells her so, but she just smiles her Mona Lisa smile and pats his cheek affectionately before leaving him alone with his thoughts. So, in inimitable Hannibal fashion, he sulks and plays melancholy pieces on the harpsichord until his spirits lift, and with dramatic flourish, he finishes.

In better spirits, he decides to check in on Bedelia. When he is unable to locate her on the first floor, he decides to try her bedroom. He still has not been granted clearance to that wing of the house, despite it technically being his house--Chiyoh is listed on the deed as the property owner and that compels him to follow her orders. He is the one on the lam and he cannot afford to draw attention to himself, nor will he put the women in danger, so he toes the line Bedelia drew in the sand.

When he reaches the second floor landing, he pauses, listening for sounds of life. A soft murmur of voices leads him to the East wing, and to the suite at the end of the hall, his mother's old room. He opens the door and his jaw drops at the sight before him. Bedelia is on a chaise in the sitting room, her shirt open and the front clasp of her bra unfastened, her full breasts exposed. Chiyoh sits close to her on the edge, her back to Hannibal.

Bedelia looks up and gasps, pulling her shirt closed, and cries, "Hannibal! Get out!"

Chiyoh rises, keeping her back to him, scurrying through the doorway and into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Frowning, Hannibal turns his gaze back to his former wife, whose cheeks flamed. It is a new look for her, one he finds deeply appealing, despite his current feelings of jealousy and anger.

"I guess I understand now why you aren't ready for me in your bed. Someone has already taken my place."

"Don't be stupid," she snaps. She yanks her shirt open, refastens her bra, and buttons the three middle buttons.

"You were sitting here topless with Chiyoh, who ran away without even looking at me. What else is there to think, Bedelia?"

A baby begins to cry in the bedroom and Hannibal freezes, speechless and staring at her. Lowering her head, she presses her hand to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"Delia, what is going on?"

Dully, she said, "Our son is crying because he's hungry."

"Our what?"

"The night you came to see me, before you ran off with Will, I got pregnant. He was born six weeks ago. That's why I couldn't welcome you to my bed. You walked in on me trying to nurse our son, not something sexual. Chiyoh didn't turn or look at you because she didn't want to risk you seeing the baby. I have been sneaking around because I didn't want you to know about him because I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Delia," he murmurs, taking her hands in his. He studies them, thumbs lightly caressing the baby soft skin. "Please forgive me."

She closes her eyes, her heart sinking. "Then I'm asking you to leave. I won't put my son's life in danger."

"You want me to leave?"

"It's your wish, not mine. I always knew it would a gamble, but I had hoped you would love us enough to stay."

"I think we have our wires crossed, my love. I'm not asking you to forgive me because I'm leaving. I'm asking you to forgive me for being a fool, for wasting the time we should have been together in a foolish pursuit. You cared for and loved me when no one else did. I knew it, it is why I gave you my protection, why you were never on the menu, even though I let you think you were. I was afraid if you didn't fear me, you would leave me.

"My pride would never allow me to admit I was completely wrong about Will. I was so certain that the second chance I'd been given, with only my persuasion and influence, I could convince him to embrace the darkness within himself. But as you predicted all along, he deceived me yet again. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you. This was a lesson you had to learn on your own, it wasn't something I could save you from. We all have lessons to learn in life. But I cannot say I trust you completely yet. You will have to earn that privilege."

"I will do whatever it takes," he swears, lifting one of her hands to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"I really must feed him now before he starts screaming."

"Would you like me to leave?"

Touching his cheek, she murmurs, "No, stay. It's time you met your son."

"Bedelia," Chiyoh calls, "Should I bring him now?"

"Yes, Chiyoh." She unbuttons her shirt and unsnaps her bra before taking the fussing infant. She could feel Hannibal's heavy gaze on them as she guides the baby to her breast, biting her lip as he latches on and begins to suckle. The pressure is painful at first, but quickly gives way to relief. "Hannibal, meet your son, Jonathan."

Smiling widely, he watches, transfixed, as the baby nurses hungrily. He reaches out and gently touches the little fist that rests on her chest, rubbing the soft, fragile skin reverently. With a soft smile, Bedelia lowers her eyes from father to son, relishing this precious time with both of them. She quietly thanks Chiyoh when she takes her leave without a word, leaving the small family alone.

"Delia, he's so beautiful."

"Yes, he is."

"He's so tiny."

"I only gained twenty pounds because I didn't want to risk complications. At forty-five, I was already a high-risk pregnancy, and we didn't have the luxury of a hospital for the birth. It was a miracle I didn't lose him after my leg was removed."

"Ah, mieloji, can you ever forgive me," he whispers, hanging his head.

"I have. We never could have known I would get pregnant that night. I guess something has a plan for us. Maybe he was given to us to make us better people."

"I swear to you, here and now, I will be deserving of you both."

"Thank you. Please, promise me you will stop killing. I can't lose you again. I need you and so does your son."

"You have my word. I promise I will be the husband and father you both deserve. No more hunting, no more delicacies, everything straight from the butcher from now on."

"That is going to be a problem, my love. I cannot liquidate my assets without alerting the FBI to my location and yours, so I only have limited access to my account in the Seychelles at this time."

"Then we will eat wild game, there are plenty of animals in the forests here. We aren't going to go hungry. So, we won't be living the lifestyle we both are accustomed to, but isn't he worth the change?"

"He's worth everything," she responds fiercely, switching the baby from one breast to the other. "I don't care if we have to eat squirrels for the next eighteen years so he can have everything he needs."

"I'm glad we're both on the same page about it. I have been destitute, so I know how to survive, and I will teach you so you won't worry."

"Good. Chiyoh has friends of friends making discreet inquiries about getting a new identity for me so I can work."

"No one around here needs a high-priced psychiatrist, mieloji."

"I am still a medical doctor. I can work in a clinic or open one of my own."

"It will be costly acquiring good IDs and credentials."

"If I can get them, the cost doesn't matter because I can always replace what I had to spend."

"I can get a job and help."

"No, you're going to be a stay-at-home Daddy. I can't risk someone recognizing you and alerting the authorities."

"If it's all right with you, it's all right with me."

"I always suspected you wanted to be a kept man."

 

~END~


End file.
